1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fold-and-dive seat, in particular, to one which is designed to be folded in a specific position in order to prevent the seat back from interfering with the front seat when the seat back is folded into the state where the fold-and-dive seat can be slid toward the front seat.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a vehicle seat not only serves as a seat on which an occupant rests but also has a variety of convenience functions such as a cargo function that allows for increased cargo space, a walk-in function for facilitating third-row passengers to get in and out of a vehicle, a two- or three-row full-flat function. Nowadays, more complex functions are being added to the vehicle seat as convenience functions. One of the convenience functions is the fold-and-dive function. A vehicle seat having the fold-and-dive function (hereinafter, referred to as a fold-and-dive seat) is configured such that the seat cushion is moved forwards and downwards in response to folding the seat back toward the seat cushion so that the space above the folded seat can be used for cargo.
Below, a description will be given of a conventional fold-and-dive seat with reference to the accompanying drawings.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are side elevation views illustrating operations of the conventional fold-and-dive seat.
The conventional fold-and-dive seat 10 is designed to slide forwards and backwards. The conventional fold-and-dive seat 10 can be folded irrespective of positions to which it is slid. Since the seat 10 is folded even in the state where it is slid toward a front seat 20, a seat back 11 and a seat cushion 12 of the seat 10 interfere with the front seat 20. Accordingly, the seat 10 has to be slid backwards before being folded, thereby decreasing efficiency.
In addition, as shown in FIG. 1B, even if the fold-and-dive seat 10 is folded without interfering with the front seat 20 since the seat 10 is slid to a position adjacent to the front seat 20 where the seat 10 does not interfere with the front seat 20 while being folded, an interval x still exists between the folded seat 10 and a folded rear seat 30. Accordingly, when cargo is loaded onto the back of the folded seats 10 and 30, it may drop through the interval.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.